Track-type tractors are adapted to operate over "soft" soils, such as peat and volcanic ash, which give rise to flotation and traction problems. One solution to this problem constitutes the widening of the track shoes to thus provide substantial surface contact and low-pressure engagement with the ground. Examples of such track shoes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,529 and 4,005,912, both assigned to the assignee of this application. It has proven further desirable to provide an apex portion on the track shoe to aid in the tractive effort thereof and to construct the track shoe economically and with the capability of being converted into a standard track shoe should the need arise.